User talk:AlecTrevelyan
Welcome Hi, welcome to GoldenEye Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Goldeneye007 screen1-1-.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 17:02, October 2, 2010 Hey Alec.McKinnon Young 20:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice work in making al those locations pages. Also with adding the pictures.McKinnon Young 20:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello AlecTrevelyan! thanks for the message.I'm a Goldeneye fan too.My english can be bad,but i'm from Italy,so never mind.If you want to clean up my english on my pages (ivana spec-r and drumhead type 12- not finished - ) go on! All help is welcome! Keep going on making pages! may be a hint: edit the goldeneye weapons guide! from Alec Trevelyan Guy Nashville Predators Love the new logo.AlecTrevelyan 18:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks there, Alec. I like the Preds too.Malcolm Tedworth 19:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Predators are ok, but iys all Buffalo.McKinnon Young 19:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) This guy's amazing, he makes places, adds their pictures, and does the trivia. Now you add a video? Thats great. You OWN this GoldenEye wiki. Is there anything you can't do on here?McKinnon Young 21:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Help Wanted I need your help with editing. I'm trying to add a picture to some things, but I can't, do you know what I need to do?McKinnon Young 21:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Recent NHL News Thats the outcomes! Ha Ha! Buffalo should be way up in likes. Thants for your help too. I also wanted to update on some NHL news. Check it out: Nashville Changes logo Florida changes to old 1996-97 Jerseys Winnipeg to announce team name tonight at the draft Can't wait for these to come. Gotta go. C ya.McKinnon Young 22:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Love the Jets, Alec. Happy they're back. I saw you added all songs to GoldenEye on their locations page. You're outstanding. Catch ya tomorrow, or who knows when, I'm calling it a night.McKinnon Young 04:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) LA changes Jersey and crown color to black! WTF LA!McKinnon Young 02:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Alec, txt me and tell me how to add a vid. THNX!McKinnon Young 02:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The Poll Speaks True Like you did, I took a poll from our friends at "you know where" and here are the outcomes of the top five rated levels in GoldenEye. What do ya think?McKinnon Young 02:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) How about you don't leave worthless titles on my talk page. Huh?McKinnon Young 03:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) HA! Don't sweat it man. Hey give that Malcolm Tedworth guy ah... a message and tell him to join our talks next time. He likes Bloodstone. We should all play online some time if he has the right system. Peace out, Q Branch, end Transmission.McKinnon Young 03:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Alec, I was on when I got your message. Yeah, you can call me MT. And...hell yeah I'll be there with you guys. Just, we need to get in contact somehow and I don't want to randomly put my PSN name, or my phone number out on the wiki.Malcolm Tedworth 03:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, well I'm on rank 14. Just got all outfits. Not too good, but I survive. Not to be rude or anything, but I gotta go. Gettin' late for me. Yeah, c you on line.Malcolm Tedworth 03:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alec, its Mitch. I see the slide show you put up on your profile page. The Blue Jackets and Predators? You gotta be the most anti-bandwagon fan I know. (Even though you like Detroit and Pittsburgh.) You have an excuse for Pittsburgh since thats your home town, and yes I know you liked Detroit since 2003, but come on. Even after they beat the Pens in the Cup? P.S. the Sabres are ok. You should add Sharks and Hurricanes. I know you like them. Just no New York (Islanders) and Philadelphia. I know how you really hate Philly. Chou!Mitchell Young 06:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You officially suck! 06:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) As AC/DC Would Say... "If You Dare" cuz lets face it, Maxy wasn't that good this season, and he wants what? 3.9 mil? No way, Pens made him offer, he turned it down, now his sorry (expletive) lands in Montreal. P.S. Mystery Lemon in 3 mins!McKinnon Young 03:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Lemon is: Aaron Asham!McKinnon Young 03:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Join GTA Wiki! Do as title says.McKinnon Young 00:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin I don't have the ability to promote other users to administrator; I'm not a bureaucrat. Sorry. SmokeSound off! 07:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Alec My dad said you are the best actor 02:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I am best actor.AlecTrevelyan 20:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You Are a Savior!!! Made my Day!!! That Casino level may not be real, but I like what you did to the page. It looks real legit. Sounds cool too. It made me wonder and think. I was happy to see it there. Thanks for uploading those things. 05:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC)